


The asshole and the drama queen

by Narmie



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Fic Gift, M/M, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narmie/pseuds/Narmie
Summary: The prompt I've got from my amazing @onlyastoryteller:Timmy is a new teacher at a struggling school and is one of the only ones who actually holds his kids to a standard. One of his students fails because he skipped a bunch of classes and did shit for classwork and because of it can’t compete in the big track meet. The kid comes to Timmy to beg him to change his grade and Timmy offers him a project but the kid says he needs the grade changed that day so he can run the next day. Timmy says no. The track coach comes to ream him out for not getting with the program and understanding how things run in the school, argues that these kids need athletics to get out of their current socio-economic situation, and Timmy holds firm. They get into a shouting match and end up kissing.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 22
Kudos: 93





	The asshole and the drama queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onlyastoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyastoryteller/gifts).



> I've thought that writing this prompt would be amazing fic gift to the amazing @onlyastoryteller on the day of her birthday.  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAR L! You're the best person ever and I'm so glad I could meet you and know you in this fandom. You are our blessing, always giving us amazing and wonderful fics. Always so creative and prolific.  
> You are simply an amazing peach!  
> 
> 
> PS: I made some changes in this prompt. I hope for better than for worse.  
> PPS: All my mistakes are my own, sorry 'bout that - I hope it's still readable

There’s nothing more delightful than witnessing girls getting down some dudes for thinking about them as the weaker gender and giving them hard shots so they would simply shut up with their misogynistic jam. Right now, Armie’s favourite class of the week was the Thursday one, with the sophomore year. They were all fierce and competitive, but they would forget about their little squabbles as soon as they were out of the game. He even liked to hear them bittering, it was somehow refreshing. 

He got everything packed, heading to the storeroom when they kept the equipment. He could ask one of the kids for help, but he didn’t want to have everything just thrown inside. And that was what they would do. Most probably.

“Sorry, Mr Hammer can I talk to you for a second?” he turned around, shutting the door behind himself

“Sure thing” he responded, flashing a lopsided smile at her. He liked Kelly. From what he could gather she didn’t have it easy with her family. A rough childhood, he heard from his colleagues, not to mention she was a girl of colour. Sometimes, no matter how hard you tried, people with very narrow-minded beliefs, wouldn’t let you succeed. But she was proud, hard-working and was doing everything in her power to follow her dreams. Last time she wanted to talk with him, was to announce they offered her a full scholarship. It was honestly one of the proudest moments in his whole career. 

“So, what’s up kiddo?” he finally asked, when she seated herself in front of him, squirming a bit in place, clearly anxious and uncomfortable.

“It’s about my scholarship”

“What about it?”

“You see -” she started then stopped, breathing heavily, her eyes casting downwards, shunning his gaze. His brows furrowed with confusion. Kelly wasn’ the type to shut up and not speak. Quite the opposite. She only did it when she was the one to blame and was ashamed of it.

“What did you do, kiddo?” he asked straightforwardly, his voice calm and collected, almost reassuring.

“Well you know me Pro, I’m pants at chemistry. And it’s even worse since the new teacher arrived. And I …” she trailed away, swallowing audibly “Well he said I’m gonna fail his class”

“I trust that you asked what can you do to not fail his class, since if you think about scholarship seriously, so I’m sure you did. What is it then?! Spill it out, Kelly”

“I wasn’t that good in my tests to overweight my shitty homework assignments which I thought, since I could do them at home, would be easier. No such luck with Mr Chalamet. And then … I guess there’s also the fact of skipping a few classes -”

“Just a few?! “ he interjected

“Perhaps more than a few” she admitted truthfully “Skipping and doing the extra workouts seemed like a good idea at first. You know, doing what was more important. And then -”

“And then you stopped going altogether, thinking you can get away with it to find yourself in a very bad situation, finally understanding that failing chemistry won’t gain you a scholarship. Isn’t that it?”

“Yeah” she admitted ashamed, red tinting her cheeks in guilt.

“So … what Chalamet told you? I can gather it’s not the whole story”

“I obviously asked if there was anything I could do. He said I need to rewrite all the assignments he was not pleased with and write 2 tests, consisting of topics he found to be the most important for me to know”

“It’s not that bad” Armie pointed out, unsure what she was aiming at. Since if her idea was to get less work than Chalamet assigned her, she was utterly mistaken.

“It isn’t. But the day of the test is the same day as my run. At the same day and at the same time. And when I started to explain about my scholarship, about how important this run was, he said it was not his fault. And perhaps, in the future, I would be more responsible if I lose something I wished for”

“What an asshole” he hissed, not even caring one of his students was sitting in front of him

“So I thought that perhaps you could talk with him Pro. Like a teacher to teacher”

Groaning internally, Armie closed his eyes and covered his face, rubbing his hands against his stubble. It was a true curse of life that she had to fail this class in particular. Not anyone’s else. But his. A guy with whom he had a one night stand, a couple of months ago before he even started to work in the same school as Armie. The guy that was pretty pissed at Armie. 

“I’ll see what I can do”

_A couple of months before_

_He wasn’t particularly inclined to dancing. But as they say, desperate times call for desperate measures. So here he was. In a club. Getting shitfaced and trying to find someone to spend the night with. To finally remove that itch called Marco. Who was just a fucking cheater and asshole and Armie would be better without him. Thank you very much. Even if Marco was so sure of himself to say that Armie would beg him to come back. That was not going to happen._

_But getting to the task at hand. For quite some time now he was eyeing one, exquisite twink shimming_ _on the dancefloor like there was no tomorrow, changing partners here and there and never giving to one completely. And Armie wanted. But he was pants at dancing and that was why he was giving himself some liquor courage. He took the last tequila shot, not even wincing at the bitter taste, too occupied with moving towards his prey._

_Not even 3 songs later, he had him pinned to the wall, nibbling at the guy’s neck with soft bites and licks, while the guy was shamelessly humping his leg, his brown curls damp and sticking to his skin. Armie had to admit he tasted delicious and he was more than ready to taste every bit of the freckled skin. The guy grasped his hair, lifting his head just to latch his lips to Armie’s and kiss him ferociously, all teeth and tongue, his hand moving down to cup Armie’s ass through the denim of his trousers._

_Yeah. It was definitely the time to go somewhere private._

_Armie broke the kiss, shivering when the guy’s mouth left a whimper of protest. He moved his lips to nibble at the guy’s ear, biting the earlobe, pulling it between his teeth._

_“Wanna go to mine?” he finally whispered, in a low voice, full of promise._

_The guy looked him in the eye then nodded and Armie wasted no time of getting them both out of the club._

_“It’s Tim” the guy - Tim - said when Armie asked him about his name_

_“Armie”_

_He didn’t need to know more, kissing him with all the urge that was building inside him. He almost ripped Tim’s shirt, trying to get him out of it, not even caring what happened to it, already latching his lips to the pink, just revealed nipples. Sucking, laving and biting them._

_The thought he was too rough shot through his mind when he threw Tim on the bed, watching his body bounce a bit on the mattress before going after him and covering Tim’s body with his. Both deliciously naked by then. There was no talking about what was supposed to happen. And Armie liked that very much. To not overthink. To not overstress. But just take what he wanted and not even care if the guy that was there with him got something in return. Selfish perhaps from his part. But at that point, he just didn’t give a fuck. One slick finger quickly became two and then three. And he was stretching him open, Tim’s legs wide open, his fingers clutching the white sheets in a tight grip. Armie was kissing him again, biting gently at his cheeks, his jaw, his throat, leaving marks._

_“Fuck ughh I’m ready” Tim hissed through clenched teeth when Armie’s thick fingers were brushing relentlessly against his prostate. He wasted no time in slicking his cock then, ready to finally take this party to the next level. And then he was pushing, oh so slowly not wanting to go too roughly, giving Tim time to adjust to the intrusion._

_“Move” he then heard despite the blood rushing in his veins, his hips acting on their own accord, his brain catching later with the words. And then it was just hard and fast and oh so wonderfully perfect. Until it was over and Armie collapsed on top of the body spread beneath him, breathing heavily at the exposed skin of Tim’s shoulder._

_He took a few minutes to calm his rabbiting heart, pulling himself to the side and just breathing like his lungs hadn’t had the air for a very long time. He sat up finally, cleaning himself with a shirt lying on the floor to then stand up and move to the bathroom._

_“I hope you will see yourself out,” he said before the door closed after him, stepping into the shower. He was an asshole, he knew that. But at that moment he didn’t give a flying fuck about it. He simply needed it._

He postponed the inevitable, stealing some time to prepare himself mentally. A promise is a promise and he didn’t want to disappoint Kelly. He still fretted how Tim would react. Not so much to his request, but more to him. The thought that Kelly’s ask would be better received with some other teacher crossed his mind and he was ready to confide in someone else to do it. But then he thought that they would ask why and that was putting him in a very uncomfortable position so he preferred to swallow his stupid anxiety and just do it. 

Friday finally came and he knew that it was _the_ day. He already had Tim’s schedule memorized and decided to catch him alone after his last class, having himself only three first classes that day and being already free at the time. He took the stairs to get to the third floor of the building, having about 5 minutes until the class would end. Prepared for Tim to prolong it and hold kids for a few more minutes. Just to prove the point that the bell was for the teacher. Or another bullshit like that. 

When they finally stumbled out of the classroom all chaotic energy and disarray, he strengthened himself, his chin up, his shoulder-blades square. He hesitated before entering, his hands slightly trembling and already sweating, he rubbed them against his jeans trying to pull himself together. Knowing perfectly it wasn’t the end of the world. It was just the first confrontation he would have with Tim after everything that happened. And also that unfortunate situation when he was talking with Sam - or more accurately bragging - how the newest chemistry teacher was a dick, for being harsh and hard to the students. At the time not knowing it was Tim. His one-night stand. There was this saying that misfortunes come in pairs. Very accurate for his situation.

He just entered, slightly confused at first of seeing the classroom and the lack of Tim’s presence inside. But then he heard some noise coming from the narrow door left ajar, he didn’t have to wait long for Tim to appear through them, his head bent down, reading some notes in his hands. 

_Fuck_

Even if he was a fucker - as a teacher, of course, he was really fucking handsome. With his slim figure, his curls falling down over his cheeks, his fingers moving gently over the papers. Armie would be fine with only hating him, but he couldn’t deal with hating him and desiring him at the same time. He breathed deeply, taking advantage of the fact that Tim was still unaware of his presence. Which would change very soon. So he schooled his features, stopped his mind from wandering to the places it shouldn’t and remembered what he wanted to say in the first place.

Tim finally looked up from his notes, gasping lowly discovering someone was hovering in his classroom. The surprise quickly morphed to anger as the realisation dawned on him about who exactly that was.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked, his hips jutting out and leaning over the desk.

“I wanted to talk about Kelly. Kelly McCarthy” he added at the confused expression on Tim’s face “The athlete”

“Ah, that one. That is failing because of poor assignments and even poorer tests”

“Yeah,” Armie confirmed, slightly troubled with the way Tim was speaking about one of his students. As if it didn’t matter she was failing, because it was all her fault.

“What about her?”

“Well, she has this run in the next week, the same day you scheduled her to write those tests again. And … the thing is she really needs to run, she needs it to get a college scholarship. Without it, she can’t do much on her own. She won’t be able to pay for the college herself and her parents are in no position in helping her there”

“So?”

_Oh lord he sounds so assholish_

“So I came here to ask you to postpone it for any other day, so she could participate in the run. Since we both know she has to pass your subject as well, because she needs it as well for her scholarship”

“So you just ask me to simply do what she wants me to do, because she now found herself in a hard situation. Interesting indeed. But I don’t think I’m gonna do that”

“Oh for fuck’s sakes don’t be an asshole. And don’t take on her what I did to you”

“Take on her?! What are you even saying?” 

“You are taking on her that I treated you like shit before and because _I_ asked, you won’t let her write it another day”

“Ooh, so we are now acknowledging the fact you were an asshole. Funny” he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm 

“It’s not funny. It’s her only chance for a better living in the future and you are just a bastard that stops her from reaching it because of some animosity.”

“Animosity?! You are unbelievable”

“Me?! Then tell me why exactly you don’t want to help her”

“With pleasure” Tim responded, moving closer to him and stopping just a few inches away, his features hard “I didn’t fail her because of you. And I’m not refusing her proposal because she chose you to come here and convince me to do so. I’m doing it because she has to learn something out of it -”

“So you punish her, taking away from her the only opportunity she has because she has to learn?! Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“If you could just let me finish that would be amazing. Since you came here on your own, requesting and demanding. As I was saying. She never gave assignments in time, she was always late with them, even though I told her time and time again she has to give them on time. And even with all extra time, because sometimes it was weeks before she turned them, they were bad and shitty and she clearly didn’t put any work in them. But that’s not all. She hadn’t passed any test. The one she took obviously because soon enough she started to simply skip the classes and ignore my requests. For the whole semester, she showed me how little I and my subject mean to her, that she couldn’t care less about it. So why on Earth should I do her a favour?! After the whole semester of ignoring, not caring and not putting any work to it”

“But it was hard for her. This is not a simple subject” Armie protested weakly. His anger at Tim slowly fading away, redirecting on Kelly, knowing she lied to him. Or at least didn’t say the whole truth.  
“And you think I don’t know it?! That I’m not somehow aware?! Of course, I know. I’ve studied it, I know how hard it can be. But that doesn’t mean not paying any attention. It doesn’t mean skipping classes. I wouldn’t care for her bad assignments and poorly written tests if she just showed me she cared. That she would ask me for help, that she would try and find the right answers. But she didn’t. And now she expects me to go her way and do as she wants, just because it’s her chance, while I look like an asshole teacher. Perhaps if she loses something she wanted she would learn to not ignore things”

“So that’s it?!” Armie asked, raising his voice “Just because you want to give her a lesson you will stop her from making her dreams come true”

“You’re so melodramatic”

“Melodramatic?!”

“Yeah, you come here first saying I’m some asshole to a student because it’s revenge to you. In the next second, I'm a villain because I want her to know every action has consequences whether she likes it or not. And then I’m the incarnation of the devil because _‘oh my god you are stopping her from making her dreams come true’_ ” Tim said, mimicking Armie’s tone and gestures

“Jesus you’re so infuriating,” Armie said before finally doing what he wanted to do since they started arguing. He crushed their mouths together in a fierce kiss, cradling Tims cheeks with his hands, feeling the softness under the fingertips and not letting him go until Tim finally yielded and returned the kiss with equal ferocity. He soon was pressed against the desk, his legs curling around Armie’s, his tongue plunging inside without any care in the world. 

“Let me take you for dinner” Armie finally whispered in a husky voice, Tim looking at him utterly confused, his brows scrunched “To say sorry for the asshole I have been and to convince you to give Kelly a chance” 

Tim’s hands stayed at Armie’s hips but he was silent, just looking at him, eyelashes casting shadows on his pale cheeks, making Armie squirm under his gaze.

“Just say yes” 

“Okay” Tim finally breathed.

He pressed Tim to the wall, raving the exposed skin, his hand roaming on the lithe body.

“You won’t kick me out this time?!” Tim whispered the slight tremble in his voice deafening the mocking tone he was aiming for.

“I will rather tie you up to it” he responded in a husky tone, delighted to see Tim’s eyes darken, feeling a shiver going down his spine

“Promise?”

“Promise”


End file.
